


The ghostly light of a lantern

by Kai_Roar



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bios in Ch.2, Creepy, Gen, Tales from a discord sever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: A full moon shined down on to the wooded forest, shining upon two figures, one dressed like a dragon, the other cloaked in shadow the only way to tell they were even there was the ghostly light of a lantern.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

VILE assigned one of there top assassins, Rùda, to takedown a rogue operative who was lasted seen in Canada. However he was also told that a new graduate will be partaking in the mission. 

Rùda‘s arm hung lazily off the tree branch as she half-heartedly surveyed the forest floor, waiting for the person who would be joining her for tonight’s little game. Part of him was a little annoyed. They’d have loved to do this on their own. But, it was a little refreshing to have some company. It could get very boring just perching, watching and waiting. Besides, a new face, a new friend. Friends were in scarce supply for Rùda, which was both a blessing and a curse. In this case, it was going to make tonight a whole lot more interesting. Usually, Rùda took the lead in co-op assassinations, but they’d been told that this new operative would be a much bigger help than those rookies.

Jackalyn waltzed through the woods, her raven hair and face hidden by her cloak, to where she was suppose to meet her partner for this assignment with her lantern in hand humming([Link to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eL6I2xS6zk)) as she went.

Rùda was jerked out of their thoughts by the quiet clanking sound of a swinging lantern. Carefully, they sat up, and peered into the darkness, one hand on the button to flip her mask over her head, just in case. Sure enough, a figure came into view. Their face was hidden by a hooded cloak. The lantern was a tiny moon in the shadowy forest undergrowth, and Rùda could hear the person humming a creepy-ass tune under their breath. ”I like ‘em already...” Rùda muttered.

Jackalyn heard a russle of leaves around her and tried to lure out the creature, "Come here child I won't hurt you." she cooed opening her lantern letting the smell of her incense drift on the light wind to calm and entrance what was making the russle.

An irresistible scent traveled its way up into the tree tops. Rùda paused for a moment, breathing it in, feeling her body relaxing and going limp, before realizing she was slipping off of the branch. “Bloody hell—“ she muttered, snapping back to reality and scrabbling to reposition on the branch. She gazed down at the person, studying them. They decided they wouldn’t play any tricks on their new friend. They’d been bested for now. “Well, well, well. Hello down there! That was a fine little trick, that was.”

Jackalyn followed the sound and looked up her face obscured by her hair, "Hello, are you my partner for this task?" She asked in soft voice like that of a mother trying calm a frightened child.

“I am indeed. Rùda, at your service.” They bowed deeply, opening their suit’s wings politely. “So then. What’s your codename, my aromatic assistant?”

"I am Lantern." she says softly as she closes her lantern once more.

“Very fitting!” Rùda nodded. “Well then. Our target should be here in around twenty, thirty minutes. His name is TombStalker. Such a waste of a badass codename, if you ask me. Apparently, he’s a deserter. Guess he wasn’t taught what happens to deserters, eh?“ Rùda laughed. “Yeah, I’ve had to pick off plenty of those guys, but they usually only send me in for the really tough ones. This guy isn’t gonna be a walk in the park to take out if they sent both of us.”

"Come down from there child, and do not fret little one the lantern will guide us." she said softly holding the lantern out treating it as if it had some mystical power yet it appeared to have none. The wind began to pick up, lifting up some of her cloak reveling some of her slender figure yet her hair continued to obscure her face.

Rùda‘s eyebrows raised just a bit. “As you wish, my friend.” She leapt from the tree branch, spreading her wings and landing softly. “I love your hair, by the by. A lovely raven color.”

"Thank you child, let us find our target," she says in her soft voice as the lantern glows brighter, "It appears as though he is closer than you thought." she says as she walks through the woods the only sign that she is even there is the sound of her humming and the ghostly glow of her lantern.

“All right. If you don’t mind, I’ll take back to the canopy. I travel quietest up high.” She quickly scaled the nearest tree and set off along with Lantern, hopping from branch to branch like a squirrel or a marten would.

Lantern continued on her path till she reached a small clearing where in the center stood a wooden cabin, smoke flowing out the chimney and light shining from the windows, inside said cabin lied her target, "There lies are target." she called to her partner her voice as soft as ever, all the while a storm brewed above them harshening the winds lifting Lantern's cloak even more yet her hood didn't even shake in the wind as it continued to obscure her face.

Rùda chuckled. ”Clever bastard. Led the scouts ta’ think he was on his way when he was here the whole time. How’d you know?”

"The lantern guided us, now come child while he is unware of our presence." She states as she moves towards the cabin walking straight to the front door.

“...all righty. What’s your plan of attack? If we both strike at the same time we can get this over with nice and easy, but we could mess it up and that would not be good at all.”

She didn't answer continuing towards the cabin and opening her lantern and humming her song as she knocks on the front door.

Rùda’s brow furrowed. She wasn’t used to this. Usually during a co-op job her partners listened to her every word, but seemed now that this was no trainee. Rùda hasn’t worked with someone equal to her skill in a long time. She supposed it was fair that Lantern do her own thing. Silently, she scaled the cabin and made her way to the chimney.

A man answered the door and spoke to Lantern unware of the danger he was in," Um hello miss... can I... help you...?" the man unknowing was drifted into a trance brought about by Lantern's incense.

"Thank you little one, just go and lay down I'll help you soon my child." her lantern starts to rattle in the wind as the man enters back into his home and lays down on his bed, "Hush now children another will be joining you soon enough." she coos to her lantern aa she enters the cabin. The man's house was fairly clean with cleared countertops and neatly placed objects, except for a newspaper left on the dining table talking about some an old ghost story that the man was apparently reading before Lantern and Rùda arrived.

Rùda slid carefully down the chimney, wings tucked closely at their sides.  
“Well now. Sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep.” She mused. “It seems our work is done for us.”

"The job is done when his life becomes ash." she says softly pulling out a match stick and lighting it with her lantern before throwing it into the corner of the cabin as the fire began to spread, "Now we can be on our way, sleep child it is better for you this way." she says to man as she exits the cabin, the wind having picked even more, she closes her lantern while her cloak flies in the heavy wind, yet her hood never budged.

"Are you coming child? Or do wish to join the rest of my children?" She asked Rùda her lantern glowing brighter, "I advise against the idea my child, for your time has yet to come." she said her softly, motherly voice, the lantern's light dimming back to its normal glow.

Rùda shrugged, and quickly scampered out of the cabin to join Lantern.  
“Well! If I’d have known it was gonna be that easy I wouldn’t a’ been so tense! I just wonder why they sent both if us, though, you could have handled that just fine on your own.”

  
"A fire must be watched child, for if it is left unattended it can destroy everything." she said simply as she wandered back into woods humming her tune as a lightning striked next to her, and at that moment she disappeared.

  
“What the fuck.” Rùda stood there fir a moment, staring at the place where Lantern just was. They shook their head. “Bloody hell...” she turned back around to the burning cabin, muttering angrily in their thick Scottish accent.   
“NOW what the hell am I supposed to do?” She sighed. “Whatever. It’s the Canadian’s problem now.” She started back to the drop point, both pissed and very much impressed.

We turn back to the man who finally snaps out of the trance, his cabin completely engulfed in fire with no way out yet on his lap rests the newspaper he reading and decided to read it aloud, knowing this will be his last breathe, "The Mother flame, or Jackalyn Skulton lived during the year 1870 and was last seen escaping into the nearby woods after she started a fire during her act in a local circus, she was never seen coming out of the woods and her body was never found, some say she still haunts the woods she died in, luring little children from their homes at night into her forest where they are never seen again, while others say she is cause of multiple fires that have burned down people homes in the, If you closely you may hear her humming a tune and if you then you soon meet your doom."


	2. Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bios for the important characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feagan Aerouant is by Bagel Bastard on Discord

Name: Feagan Aerouant

Codename: Rúda

Pronouns: any

Sexuality: Pansexual, demiromantic (thinks love is extremely idiotic but might be willing to give it a chance)

Age: 17

Nationality: Scottish

Specialty: Stealth, being able to scale just about anything, excellent memory, psychology and mind tricks, alarmingly intelligent, frighteningly skillful fighter, and many strange, almost inhumane prosthetics fused to her body by Dr. Bellum.

Disposition: Slick, clever and cunning, yet at times very boisterous and snappish. Generally evil-tempered.

Bio: She was born to a small family of very greedy, wealthy idiots. She was born weak and small, and her family hated her for it. She absolutely loathed her family in return. What she lacked in size, she made up for in intellect, outwitting both her older brothers. The family was an ally of Vile but ended up betraying them in hopes of getting some extra wealth. Her parents were assassinated and her brothers were drained of memory and banished from Vile. Feagan was the only one left, and she managed to get into Vile underage, impressing the faculty with her cunning. She took quickly to Maelstrom and Bellum, and she allowed her to do some very, very chilling experiments on her. She now wanders about in the walls, rafters, vents, and other secret pathways of the Vile institution, listening for rumors, gossip, plans of treachery, and other secrets. Somehow, her dragon suits make her even stealthier and agile than before, and the wings and tails of the suits move in an eerily natural way...

Real Name: Jackalyn Skulton

Pronouns: She/her

Age: 20

Affiliation: VILE

Codename: Lantern

Skills: Arson, Acrobatics, Fire, Fire breathing, Incenses, being very creepy, and being mysterious

Family: Eliza Skulton, (Mother), Bethanie Skulton (Mother)

Brief Bio: Jackalyn always liked fire, it kept her warm while the world gave her cold, except by her mothers but she blamed them for her misfortune, so she ran away to where she could play with fire in the circus. And there she stayed for 4 years and she saw multiple join the troupe and she became a mother figure to them all guiding them and calming them with different incenses. However the circus master’s son and he ended up paying everyone very little to where they barely had enough for food so during her next act she set the main tent on fire and while everyone ran away from the burning circus she stole the money and ran into the forest. Jackalyn died in that forest but she kidnapped and killed enough children as a ghost that she can now live among the living once more and every person she kills their souls becomes entrapped in her lantern acting as her guide leading her on her afterlife life. She stayed in the for years with her lantern till one evening she was seen in the forest by a visiting Shadow-san who brought her into VILE. From there she perfected her fire breathing and use of fire and learning techniques from Lady Dokuso she learned to make her own incense which made people hallucinate and listen to her word. After she graduated she committed her crimes in the middle of night under hood the only thing anyone ever saw was a ghostly light of lantern earning her the codename of Lantern.

**Author's Note:**

> Rùda is a character created by Bagel Bastard on Discord


End file.
